wh40khomebrewfandomcom-20200215-history
33rd Rechavotian Lightfoot Regiment
The 33rd Rechavotian Lightfoot Regiment, also known as the ‘Crimson Hawks’, are a regiment of the Astra Militarum. They were created out of the remaining Loyalist forces that managed to escape a Chaos-captured world of Rechavot before their untimely demise. The 33rd are famous for their partisans, as well as immensely-valuable abilities to remain calm and undetected deeply within enemy lines. Naturally, they’re one of the most prolific saboteurs & spies in Segmentum Pacificus. The Crimson Hawks have become so good at what they do for a reason, however: Plenty of their tutors come from the Callidus branch of the Officio Assassinorum. Thus, despite their recent upgrade from a Planetary Defence Force, this brand of Rechavotians maintains their homeland’s outstanding manpower quality. Their first conflict is, unfortunately, also the conflict that left them homeless: The Second Donian Crusade. History of Rechavot and its Peoples: First men: First records of settlements on the world of Rechavot date back to the ancient Dark Age of Technology. An advanced human civilization, first Rechavotians left behind plenty of fascinating antiquities and sacred artifacts, which may or may not be closely connected to the Machine Cult, according to some delegates of the Adeptus Mechanicus. When the Great Crusade occurred, Rechavotian Natives (as they are now referred to) greeted the Emperor’s Hammer with open arms, as their own civilization was on the verge of collapsing due to a lack of both resources and a prominent leader in their clan-based society. With no winners or losers in a perpetual zone of conflict, a single dynasty of governors was established by an Imperial edict. The Peaceful Age: The Kronsens were a house from the very north of Terra - the Skandyc Bloc. All of their treasury was robbed of its former riches in times of great turmoil, known as the Unification Wars. With nothing left behind, this noble family went westward, and thus discovered its newly-found glory by mere accident. Not much is known about any other governor from the Kronsen dynasty, because during their reign - Rechavot was not only peaceful; it was unheard of in any conflict, even the Horus Heresy. Though, at that time, the Kronsens also put the foundation for a Rechavotian Planetary Defence Force, which regiment #3, the Crimson Arrows, were a part of. Still, for approximately six thousand years, this small agri-world fell out of sight entirely. Until the Age of Apostasy brought itself onto its surface: The Crown Wars: M36 saw Rechavot taking in more and more citizens, too. Most of them came from the Pontic Steppe and acid-marshes of the Nipro (Dnieper) river. A small conflict arose between the moderate Puritan Natives and the Kozak settlers, immensely loyal to Goge Vandire and his ideas of faith. As followed, this conflict grew bigger & bloodier, and eventually - two leaders emerged on the warring world: Roland Kronsen represented the Puritan nobility, and Stepan Potlyuk was a part of Vandire’s forces. Many details in the Crown Wars are unclear, but schisms among the PDF proved to be devastating to Rechavot and all neighboring worlds. Wars between Kronsens and Potlyuks did not stop until every last member of their dynasties was dead. That happened a day before Goge Vandire was killed, himself. With no heir left to the governor’s seat, which was adorned with more splendor than one of a Terran king’s, future of Rechavot was not quite clear. To this day, the Crownmounts and Potluck Swamps have plenty of relics from that time, signifying how much men died on these fields. However, despite all the damage caused by wars of two clans, and numerous noble houses dead because of said conflicts, a distinct layer of nouveau-riche nobles emerged from new Rechavotian settlers, who interbred with the Natives and eventually caused them to go extinct. Thus, a new history of a now civilized world of Rechavot began: The Macharian Crusade & Second Peace: Light from the Astronomican was lost on Rechavot as well, because of the gruesome Plague of Unbelief that followed M36. Nothing was heard from the Donian Sector as a whole for four thousand years. New clans demolished old clans and themselves, people kept dying from their own hands. Still, Rechavotians didn’t lose faith, and in the forty-first millennium - a new flock of warriors, settlers, noblemen and workers joined the population of a dying, demolished world. In the Boreal Conquests, Warmaster Kolkert and his retinues were, once again, greeted with joy and anticipation. Some remaining Natives and settlers joined Saint Balaton in his active duty, as well as the appraised forces of the Crimson Arrows. Luscious and rich in both artisan goods & fossil fuels, Rechavot has become the resting place of those that didn’t want to continue their journey with the Urartians - people of Caucasia and the neighboring plains, for the most part; Shapsogs, Audegs, Keberdians, Kartalians, Izerbashis and Nochans. With a hefty new load of citizens, Rechavot, as well as the neighboring Yaradand & Gudermes, experienced a new era of restoration, prosperity, and most importantly - stability. Mines of plutonium, titan & salt were established, as well as numerous wineries, farms, and newfound cities. A new dynasty of governors were finally elected to replace the Inselds, who have tried to establish a Death Cult conjoined with their ties to the Assassinorum. That dynasty was started by a titular vassal of the first Rechavotian house: The Flemsvikings. Present day: The dynasty’s founder, Varg Flemsviking, proved to be an avid leader and quite the fertile man. Under his guidance, Rechavot saw its industrial & post-industrial transformation into the civilized world it is today, as well as the creation of new nobility from his gene-seed. Plenty of vassal houses were formed after Varg’s passing, as his thirteen children wanted their own moment of glory, somewhere far in the stars or deep in the trenches. House Krakstrom, in that sense, has become the most successful among all its counterparts. Though, with no actual Flemsviking heir left after Commissar Roland Flemsviking’s supposed passing, the dynasty was changed again: Under Governor Morris Barlow, Rechavot undertook a risque set of reforms that made its manufactorums and used land entirely nationalized by the Departmento Munitorum, for increased stability in the realm. Said reforms were quite successful and didn’t cause any damage to Rechavotians citizens in the long run. More of a diplomat than a ruler, however, Governor Barlow’s grip on power was weak. Because of that, many of today’s Rechavotian refugees blame him for the Donian Republic’s ultimate rise to power in the Donian Sector. Speaking of which - the newly-formed Crimson Hawks report that Governor Roland Flemsviking is back on duty… As the leader of this degenerate, Slaanesh-influenced government, however. After twelve years missing, he’s also confirmed to be alive and well in the Chaos-captured world, drawing the Princely cultists to his persona from all over Segmentum Pacificus. Though, the true, loyal Rechavotian citizens, as well as the forces of a whole Segmentum are working on the Crusade’s first phase. It’s unclear what the plans of its leader, Inquisitor Rowe, are, though one may be certain the Imperium will deal with this disgusting threat. Doctrines & Traditions: Habze: Literally translated as ‘the Great Word’ from Audegan, Habze is a gathering of rules, unspoken etiquette and dogmas the Shapsogs, Audegs and Keberdians follow. Said unwritten codex derives from numerous wisdoms gathered up by these three folks’ ancestors way back in most ancient times. Traditions are very important to Rechavotian Circassians, and thus - they keep this set of rules flowing across generations of their offspring, most of its points kept a secret from outsiders, such as the Code of Honour and the ‘magical spells’ they sing to appease the old gods and the new one. Shaps-Vered: To continue the topic of Habze and beliefs of Rechavotian Circassians - one does not belong to the Habze faith if one does not know this set of traditions within this unwritten codex: Shaps-Vered is a gathering of traditional dances, prayers and songs to appease the old gods of the realm. Dancing, singing and fencing go hand in hand with one another, for the three peoples don’t believe in one branch of Shaps-Vered existing without the other. Rechavotian Circassians are taught these wisdoms over decades, and thus it is not easy to blend into their ranks as a double agent - Assassinorum professionals tried in the past, and so far have not succeeded. Hence, traditions are important for the Crimson Hawks not just in a sense of morale, but as a practical matter, too. In Tlepsh We Trust: As mentioned before, Rechavot and the surrounding worlds of Sub-Sector Faustermalm hosted an antique human civilization, well-developed, though perished by the time of the Great Crusade. Plenty of mysterious artifacts of archeotech and wisdoms of the Mechanics that lived long before Imperial settlers arrived have been discovered by said settlers in the wake of motions westward, especially during the first wave and the Macharian Crusade. That being said, Rechavot and the forge-world of Transevon are one of the only Imperium-controlled objects that produce an unusual breed of arms - pulse-rifles & railguns. While their production technology may be too off-grid for a standard Imperial weapon, Tempestus Scions from this region of the galaxy favor railguns over standard-issue light-based weaponry. Adeptus Mechanicus adepts from Rechavot also adhere to a different code of conduct, greatly influenced by Habze and occidental traditions; they wear emerald cloaks instead of the standard crimson robes, they know archeotech, speak to it unlike any other adept and they partially praise a different god instead of the Omnissiah: Tlepsh, the smith deity in Habze beliefs. Greatly influenced by nature, Rechavotian tech-priests tend to worship both the biological and the mechanical aspects of their ‘canvas’ - hence, their servitors work clean and look tidy, as a priest always puts effort into his mechanical creation, especially into its appearance and functionality. The Crownmounts: One of the main four areas into which Rechavot is separated, culturally and geographically. The Crownmounts go all along the eastern continent’s coast, from a relatively central site of Kruderstadt, Rechavot’s capital and all the way up to Beluga strait up north. Tall and sharp, the Crownmounts provide plenty of fertile soil underneath them with water streams, and thus, the land below is lush with flora & fauna, with bustling forests and hot humid plains sprawled all across the northeast of the planetary map. Naturally, the Crownmounts’ vicinity has become one of the most desirable spots to settle on, besides the Capital. Because of that, there’s always a flourishing mountain culture, mostly influenced by the three Circassian peoples that currently reside among both the impassable peaks and the luxurious coastlines all along their homeland. Heroes & Saints: Saint Roland of Clan Kronsen: ' One of the key figures in the Crown Wars and the last member of this ancient Governor dynasty. Leader of the Puritans faction in the devastating Rechavotian civil war, Roland defended the traditional Rechavotian way of life, along with numerous supporters from both the Skandic nobility and the Crownmounts’ savage clans up north, where his fortress stood proud over the nearby Swamps. Roland had nine brothers and four sisters, though all of them were wiped out during the conflict by Vandirian Loyalists. Even the bastards his lineage left were not spared. Despite emerging victorious in the Crown Wars post-mortem, Roland died a gruesome death from the hands of Potlyuk, himself; Kronsen was captured by the Loyalists during the third Battle for Kronsberg (Crownsburgh). His body was found only four days later, after Imam Betalov lead the Puritans into the broken siege of the city. His tongue and eyes were missing. His face was peeled off his head, then nailed to the main gates. Later that year, Roland was canonized as a great-martyr by the Ecclesiarchy and Stepan Potlyuk himself was executed. Though his world experienced one of the bloodiest conflicts to date during his reign, and even though his dynasty was gone for good - Roland is still regarded as one of the most competent Rechavotian nobles to this very day, because of his contribution to the Imperium & to Rechavotian peoples as a whole. '''Imam Salim of clan Betalov: ' Part of the Puritan Triumvirate, which was formed on the orders of Governor Kronsen in the beginning of the Crown Wars. Hailing from a small aul (village) in the Iliadic mountain range, Salim Betalov’s become an Imperial cleric from a very early age and swiftly moved up the ranks to become the Imam (Rechavotian Arch-Cardinal) of his home. Not without the help of Scandic officials and ties to Crownsburgh, of course. During the Crown Wars, however, Imam Salim acted as more of a propaganda figure than anybody else, as his notable skills in regional politics, as well as his miraculous escape from Loyalist-occupied Swamps, proved to be effective morale-boosters when said morale was low among the Puritan troops. Mass migration of Shapsogs, Keberdians and Audegs ensued when Imam Salimproclaimed ‘Rechavotian settlers’ splendour keeps shining brightly in Emperor’s eyes’, thus gathering a sizable army of followers that could defend the treacherous Crownmounts from Potlyuk’s forces, despite being severely outnumbered. Months passed, Imam Salim pushed his forces straight into enemy lines from the impassable Crownmounts straight into Crownsburgh valley, while the city was sieged. His assistance in breaking said siege with ruthless raids against the enemy proved to be most effective in freeing said megalopolis, though one task Betalov failed at was the rescue of his lord - Roland Kronsen. His death changed the hopeful outlook of Imam Salim towards people into plain religious zeal and paranoia, as he did not wish for more men to die because of a stalemate endorsed by more and more Kozaks in the Swamps. The solution to that was simple in his eyes: A great portion of the Swamps was set alight, burning countless thousands of men, women and children that hid there. Some clerics consider this action tyrannical, others - a heroic act of sacrifice, yet the fact remains; ‘Cleansing Fires’ of Valkyries, flamers and promethium bottles drove the Vandirians out of hiding, right into the Puritans’ arms, where there was no other choice but to capitulate. After the war, however, Imam Salim continued ruling Rechavot as a Governor-Regent with the reign of terror towards the remaining Loyalists, implementing Goge Vandire’s own medicine against his supporters. Despite all the cruelty in the latter part of his realm, Betalov is regarded as the sole creator of the Crimson Arrows’ combat doctrines, as well as their uniform, ties to the Adyghan Guard and combined worship of both Habze & the Imperial Cult. 'Hetman Stepan of the Potlyuk Host: ' Unlike other individuals listed here, Stepan Potlyuk is mostly infamous throughout Rechavot and its satellites, save for a few hundred Radical militias still roaming the vicinity of Potluck Swamps. Hetman Potlyuk is most famous for his role in the Crown Wars, as the main advocate and protector of Goge Vandire’s forces in the region. Hailing from Holy Terra itself, that man was privileged with securing the Donian Sector’s territory. That in return proved to be a difficult task, as the wild Kozak ‘delegates’ sacked and pillaged the little amount of resources the surrounding planets had, causing them to rebel on every possible occasion. But of course, the capital of Donian catalyzed the demise of the Nipro Kozaks’ forces: But the Puritans weren’t the only factor in Potlyuk’s demise; it was nature itself that devastated Vandire’s lot while they were trying to push the disloyal moderates out of fertile plains beneath the Iliads and the Crownmounts. Implementing harsher and punitive policies on the little land they occupied, Potlyuk and his men stripped themselves of the opportunity to make peace with the Natives, or negotiate with anyone else on the planet for that matter. They had a massive fleet and an even more massive army, but nature took its toll on the soldiers. With no allies but themselves left in the open bogs & tricky forests, Potlyuk’s defeat was imminent when the Cleansing Fires broke out. His execution was slow and merciless - he died as he lived, in flames. The memory of Hetman Stepan’s crimes against the Imperium lingered for four hundred more years, whilst the Potluck Swamps were reclaiming more land than ever before. 'Kalf & Frida of Clan Krakstrom: ' A pair of exquisite military commanders for the Imperium. The twins were born to yet another dynasty of Skandic settlers, who controlled most of the training grounds in and around the Crownmounts. As the Krakstroms have a history of militaristic achievements, Kalf & Frida were both given up to the Schola Progenium by their dying father, where they were educated in two different branches; later down the line, Kalf chose to make a name for himself in the Navy, whereas Frida joined Departmento Munitorum & the Commissariat, to later join the 33rd as its prime-time Lord-Commissar. After their education and slow rise in career, the two of them played a major role in evacuating most of Rechavot’s loyal Imperial citizens, moving them to other colonies & organizing the Second Donian Crusade, in itself. Kalf Krakstrom, in fact, was a part of the naval expedition conducted by Com. Godwyn Thursveld and saw the corruption there with his own eyes. Nowadays, both Kalf & Frida work alongside on the frontlines of the Donian Sector, weeding out traitors to the Empire and slowly bringing the Slaaneshi insurgents to their knees, before either the Imperial Light or Imperial Steel. 'Captain Wilfred of Clan Kasogin: ' A prominent Rechavotian nobleman of Circassian origin. One of the only remaining Loyalist noblemen that wasn’t subdued or slaughtered by Archon Roland’s insurgents. One of the key figures in making the Exodus of Rechavot happen, thus saving many citizens from the Rechavotian intelligentia. Avid patron of performing arts, sharpshooter, Frida Krakstrom’s main advisor to this very day. Notable campaigns: M41: Macharian Crusade: Boreal Conquests (392-393.M41): When the first idea of a crusade deep into the western part of the galaxy became the Lord Commander’s only obsession, one of his trusted stewards started amassing troops among the regions of Greater Urartu, Albania, Colchis & Nord-Caucasia. Balaton Kolkert, a high-end governor from this very region, has gathered an army of Urartians, Albanians & Caucasians so grandiose the rest of his region was left barren and abandoned.But it’s not like there was much use of it, anyway - the whole Caucasus range was left deserted and polluted by wastes from war. With nothing left behind at their ancestral home, the peoples between two seas left their previous lives behind as well, and thus sealed their fate as children of perpetual, pan-galactic conflict. Caucasians’ fate, however, went towards a direction very much differentiating from their Urartian cousins. After the push of the westernmost grand company was deemed to be one of the most successful endeavors on Front Borealis, Lord Commander Solar decided to push further westward, instead, while Commander Kolkert continued his offense to the north. The armies were split, but Balaton encountered a problem Macharius would spot among his own ranks later down the line; the Caucasian front was exhausted and lost in petty squabbles between small groups of people. Front Borealis started to slowly deteriorate. The future saint had a dilemma arising; he could either leave the Caucasians be in the Donian sector and advance forward with twice less the manpower, or he could lose even more of his men when mutiny would break out at further, unexplored frontlines. Naturally - Balaton chose the former, and thus, after just three years of contest, the numerous folks of Caucasia & Albania earnt their place under the sun. Or, well, under Balaton’s Donian Protectorate: Hundreds of years passed by. The Agrintz have never really forgiven their distant cousins for their cowardice, although the many peoples that the term ‘Caucasian’ encapsulates still live rather close to their Urartian brethren to this very day. Despite their fairly detached approach to Imperial politics and conquests, numerous Caucasian tribes continued their little squabbles no matter how much the Puritans of Nordyc or Vandire’s Kozaks tried to enforce their way of living. War is in Caucasia’s blood, especially against one’s own kin... Great Crimson Insurgency (998.M41 - 022.M42): Though known as relentless and unreliable kinslayers, Caucasians (mainly Circassians in that regard) also have the tendency to unite as one when a foreign force tries to disturb their less-than tranquil way of living. Such an occurrence happened rather recently in these folks’ history, although the Crown Wars have also shown the 33rd’s capabilities against unruly mutineers from afar. Though usually busy with their own petty conflicts, Caucasian & Albanian tribes united into several regiments to assist their Urartian brethren against the Crimson Cultists, who swarmed across the Donian sector from east and west, thus bringing countless rivers of blood into existence. While the Crimson Cultists are quite fanatical in their beliefs, Circassians have a long history of constant war and suffering behind their backs, so dealing with an honorable enemy is still considered to be the greatest blessing from Tlepsh one can receive. That being said, the outcome of Khornates’ onslaught towards Rechavot was, predictably enough, a single big failure of an operation, for the Navy commanders of Puritan Skandic nobility were no match to the poorly-trained hivers from the Sabbat Worlds, and while the Blood Pact had a formidable advantage in manpower against the Donian sector, their equipment and cunning was, once again, roasted to their cores by Circassian cavalry and Nochian skirmishers. Unlike the Crown Wars, the war against Blood Pacters themselves ended in a surprisingly bloodless capitulation of one of their appointed leaders, who was immediately sent to Inquisitorial dungeons by the Circassian militia. Though they fought efficiently against the Crimson Insurgency, their close brethren and bitter rivals, the Urartians, have claimed all the prizes in the eyes of Caucasians as a whole. While their return home greeted with mothers’ tears and white roses, the Urartian Freehold built statues of their Saints in pure gold and relished in splendour the God-Emperor bestowed upon that land. Bittersweet victory of Rechavot got further to the bitter side when claims of Caucasian slave labor among Agrintz officials started surfacing around. This, of course, resulted in multiple pogroms across Faustermalm’s eastern side, and thus served as a catalyst for the most gruesome conflict Rechavot has ever seen: M42: Pomegranate Revolution (022-024.M42): Mutiny paced across Rechavotians. Disgusting, degenerate mutiny. Societies both low and high paced to and fro numerous ordeals, for nobody could really accept the pyrrhic victory, countless sons of Rechavot lost to a lost cause, and the way they were treated by their own distant cousins. But a man emerged among those that chose the wrong way and those that didn’t repent in their pride - a man whose disappearance was caused by that same Crimson Insurgency, and who’s turned his gaze towards both Commorrites and the teachings of most vile creatures in the galaxy; disciples of Slaanesh. That man’s name was as great as its original bearer - Roland - but that particular Roland… Oh, he’s carved his name into Rechavot’s history with both blade and… Other appendages. From Roland’s appearance to the Revolution itself, Rechavot was split in two. Brother went against brother, father against son. Thousand-year kinships were torn by the civil war unspoken of in these dark days. Noble houses embraced their sins in abolishment & disapprobation of Humanity’s one true cause, and thus - the planet that Caucasia rested upon was no longer a home in the distant occidental stars; it’s become a gargantuan sore spot right next to another one - the Sabbat Worlds. Little Loyalists went through, but the blockade around Rechavot was broken down from inside, and the remaining 33rd along with other brothers in arms were driven out of the captured lands. Though, the Kabal of Twin Harpies and its bizarre followers never really stopped expanding, until the rest of the Donian sector was brainwashed into submission. From the ashes, like the phoenix, the Crimson Hawks rose, with their arms taken up for a cause most holy. In the pit they went again, as less than a month passed since the Great Burial of Heptasteia... Second Donian Crusade (024.M42 - Present): This is the most recent page in Rechavotian history. Drenched in blood for sure, like the Crimson Hawks’ boots, but what page of Imperium’s annals are not? Certainly, sons of Caucasia are participating in liberating Donia Superior’s shrine worlds, as well as their home, although not much is known of their whereabouts besides Battlefleet Macharia’s reports dating from 024.M42. Who knows - perhaps the Crimson Hawks will rise again, like their very sigil, and then summer will come to Rechavot again. Settlements: * 'Rechavot: '''The unofficial ‘capital’ of Caucasian worlds in the eastern part of Sub-Sector Faustermalm. Lush and polybiomic, Rechavot used to be a farming world long ago. But because of the sheer diversity of it's populous, this particular world nowadays represents many different sectors of industry, much like Holy Terra in M5. Wharves, fields, manufactoruns - the civilized world of Rechavot has it all! Although prone to internal conflict, the planet’s relatively quiet to the outside world, and thus remained out of the Imperium’s spotlight until the events of 024.M42. * '''Shenadand: '''An arid, heavily-industrialized world in the geographical center of Sub-Sector Faustermalm. Famous for its production of nuclear arms and power plants of the same origin. Shenadand is the capital of energetic industries of the Donian sector, but despite that fact - not a lot of manpower or population in general comes from there. Because of its hostile steppe-like conditions, Shenadand is mostly inhabited by factory workers and plant operators that live either in their workplace or kasrs similar to those of Vogdesh. * '''Yaradand: '''It is a planet where no man or woman remains a citizen. A world as arid as its twin and as rigid as Vogdesh, Yaradand represents what most of the Officio Prefectus is looking for - a war world akin to Krieg, though with rampant storms instead of radiation. Hence, Yaradand’s main export is manpower. Since the planet’s in relatively close proximity to Rechavot, most of the troops that come from there go through their extensive training on either this world or the neighboring Vogdesh, since its relatively central geographical placement allows for deployment of retinues in any part of the sub-sector in less than three days of common travel. * '''Heptasteia: '''A lush, heavily-vegetated shrine-world on the sub-sector’s outskirts. Much like the rest of the eastern half, Heptasteia is separated into various clans depending on what saint is buried where. All sorts of shrines are present there; Classical Imperial, Neoclassical, Urartian, Tanith, Circassian, Nochian and so on. Despite all the diversity, Heptasteia unified people in one particular sight - the Valley of Heroes, where countless hundreds of thousands of war veterans are buried. Among mourning, those that come to this world also take their time to visit its numerous resorts, where one can come to live, retire, or even die in peace. Equipment Uniform Due to an extensive period of isolation from the Imperium, 33rd’s armor and arsenal capabilities were slightly reduced. Auto guns are quite popular among both Abreks and their commanders, though M36 Kentrael is still considered a standard-issue rifle among the troops. Flak-vests can sometimes be replaced with metal plates in their stead, and a proper Caucasian jacket with railgun loaf slots (chokha) or a burka overcoat could be worn over it. Fur hats are usually worn instead of helms, although said hats are still plated by either flak or titanium alloys. Pants are usually tighter and porous, to reduce friction & sweating while on a battlefield. Boots are just as armored as the corpus is, usually modified from standard-issue Imperial gear. Standard Equipment *M36 Kentrael lasgun. *6 Type-3 las-packs. *2 Frag-grenades. *4 Incendiary grenades/Promethium bottles. *Multi-purpose cloth roll. *Multi-tool. * Three-day ration pack. * Shapsogian sabre. *Grooming kit. *[[:w:c:warhammer40k:The Imperial Infantryman's Uplifting Primer|''The Imperial Infantryman's Uplifting Primer]] Divisional differences: Abrek (Guardsman): Equipped with most standard-issue items for a Cadian guardsman, although with alterations stated before and occasional autoguns/railguns in their hands. Abreks usually wear chokhas of dark-brown hues, for they are drenched in blood as their service progresses. Instead of a Whiteshield, 33rd and 16th Rechavotian regiments have Whitejackets, since the chokhas they’re given are of pristine white at the beginning of their enrollment. Same feature applies to all other units except for the Chaplain, the Tank-op and the CMO. Scout: As the name suggests, these units tend to be the masters of disguise among their brightly-colored brethren. Quiet and deadly as the Assassinorum itself, 33rd’s Scouts are not flaunting their weapons or garbs out - their jackets are simple, covered in mud, plant fiber, and Emperor knows what else. Scouts never smell good, especially after a successful mission. But because of their valiant sacrifices, the regiment is often several steps ahead of foes, despite them being much more technologically-advanced than them most of the time. Skirmisher: These squadrons know their lives are a lost cause. Most of them come from penal legions. All of them know their duty before the Imperium. Henceforth, Skirmishers don’t wear a lot of armor on their chests - instead, their vials are filled with promethium, and a detonator is set in their palms. Their heads are unbound by any headcloth, and instead painted in a similar fashion to the Death Cultists and their Urartian battle-brethren. A Skirmisher’s main purpose is to intimidate and disorient their enemies, hence - las-carbines, knives and shortswords are quite commonplace among their ranks. Blades and napalm are everywhere, for Skirmishers believe in fire, cold steel, and the Emperor. Chaplain: As any other member of the Ecclesiarchy, the Chaplain is responsible for the regiment’s morale and emotional well-being. Henceforth, they’re equipped with all possible Ecclesiarchal manuscripts in a single bibliarium, as well as multiple morale-boosters. Such as actual food instead of soilent green, for example! And speaking of green - their jackets are painted in a light-olive instead of white, with their fur hats black and tucked off with a green headscarf and a golden Aquila always adorning said hats as the proclamation of one’s faith. Heavy-op: These are the big and bulky reinforcements of the 33rd. Because of their designated status, their armor is usually heavier and these lads wear actual helms instead of headcloths and fur hats. Artillery and heavyweight arsenal are, too, a crucial part of the front on the battlefield, hence - their Abrek uniform is actually masked with dirt rather than blood, to prevent both the weapons and the men there from being spotted. Heavy-ops are the only troops that wear actual plate armor, and they really need it - because the supply chains are carried solely by them & Tank-ops. Also seen with either Urdeshi U90s or Transevonian railguns when the Skitarii are generous enough. Tank-op: While the 33rd has a distinct Caucasian apparel, Tank-ops maintain a pan-Imperial Guardsman’s look the most. Their uniform is quite similar to that of a standard Cadian shock troop, save for a vinous headscarf and a brown beret in a helm’s stead. Tank-ops work with the Mechanicus much like the Cavalrymen, though they drive actual vehicles, not mechanized stallions. Thus, their training is naturally different from their brethren and they represent a more technologically-advanced branch of the Rechavotian legions. Cavalry: These units are considered to be one of the most prestigious of all troops, henceforth they’re quite cherished by their smaller brethren. Horses in general are considered to be a clean and noble animal, so not everyone is allowed to take care of them. Cavalry troops go through a more extensive training than the Abreks do, and thus are quite thoroughly experienced in their field of battle. Their uniform, however, doesn’t change as much, apart from their boots being reinforced and their headscarves painted black instead of white. Cavalry rides horses of both flesh & iron, for their alliance with Mechanicus is forged with the same materials - plenty of Cavalrymen are modified into servitors after their passing as much as their steeds are, in exchange for additional perks and wunderwaffen of the most mysterious Imperial branch. CMO: Crucial Military Operators. Undisputed leaders and best of the best in the Crimson Hawks, their jackets are always bright-red and their chests are always equipped with two extra rows of railgun bolts. CMOs can also be seen with bolter pistols and chainswords, unlike the power-swords which are used by the cavalry. Their bags are always equipped with numerous maps, a bibliarium and sometimes, even a personalized gellar shield. Their boots are spiked and reinforced, too, since a lot of CMOs come from the cavalry and maintain most of their gear from this branch of the 33rd. Relations: Allies: * '''45th Laenokani (“Leftovers of Laenokan”). * 34th Rechavotian Heavy Stormtroopers. * 52nd Vogdeshi Stormtroopers (“Breath-stealers”). ''' * '''7th Transevonian Skitarii Regiment. Foes: * Blood Pact. * Rechavotian 16th Traitor Guard ("White Harpies"). * Kabal of the Twin Harpies. * Roses of Anguish. Notable Quotes: By the 33rd Rechavotian About the 33rd Rechavotian Feel free to add your own Category:Imperial Guard Category:Imperial Guard Regiments Category:Imperium Category:Light Infantry Regiments